


The last branch

by Llyneth



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Femslash February 2018, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: A very short fic for femslash february 2018.A romantic/ slashy take on Accord and zero's last moments together.





	The last branch

"Engage accelerator!" 

Whirring, grinding, the mechanical parts in her legs lock into place a moment before she dashes, briefcase swinging, her feet hardly touching the ground as she flies forward.  

It's too late now to pretend that only duty drives her, that she isn't spurred on by the desperate struggle of the one she's come to care too much about.  

It's unwise, she knows, to care. And yet... 

She flings her case and it hits its mark, rage tearing from the last sister's throat even as her hands close around it. She fights down the illogical urge to squeeze, fingers tightening of their own accord until the red barrier materializes once more.  

With difficulty she shoves the violent impulse down, reaches inside herself for the thread of calm she needs right now.  

Chest heavy with purpose, she reaches for her phone. 

"Alert! Requesting condition two-dash-eight..." 

She can't see her through the glowing red, doesn't turn to face her one last time even though she wants nothing more, but she feels her eyes on her. Knows the moment Zero understands the weight of what she's going to do by the sharp intake of breath, the clack of a heel as she presses dangerously forward.  

It's not what she wanted. Not how she imagined she'd go out, not how she wanted this conversation to go, if it happened at all, but... 

Somehow it's alright. It's enough. 

It's more human this way, isn't it?

"Zero! 51.08 seconds from now, the shield will vanish for 0.5 seconds." 

"Accord..." 

Zero's voice is soft, hesitant, in a way she's never heard. Something in her chest breaks at the sound, shatters into a million shards that pierce her insides.

"Just make sure you're ready." Her voice quivers.

Tongue-tied, the air hangs heavy with unsaid words. Then Zero shifts - the slightest rustle of fabric - and Accord knows she has to intervene before she does something that will destroy everything they've worked to achieve.

"If you die here, the entire branch is going to terminate." 

It's cold and pragmatic but the shaky exhale of breath and subtle shift in her stance says she gets the plea underneath, the 'please, don't save me!' hidden between the words.

"So put your money where your mouth is and make it happen!" Anger bursts free, joined by fear and loss and too many branches worth of pain, desperate for Zero to understand. Desperate to say what she never could before. 

Silently, slowly, Zero lifts her sword.  

 --

When the dust clears, she sees her. Limping, tired but alive. There's a smile on her face, sharp like broken glass, staring into Accord's exposed robotic eye. The fingers of her flesh hand trace her unmarked cheek as she kneels down, drops her sword on cold stone.  

"Zero... please" 

One final plea. For mercy, for peace, for something beyond her reach.  

With their first – and last – kiss, accord closes her eyes.


End file.
